The invention relates generally to an electrical cabinet adapted to store, or house, electrical components, and, more particularly to an electrical cabinet adapted to store printed circuit boards used in data storage and/or transfer systems.
As is known in the art, an electrical cabinet is used to store, or house, a variety of electrical components such as printed circuit boards. An electrical cabinet permits components housed within the cabinet to be interconnected and also allows components within the cabinet to be connected to components outside the cabinet. The components housed within the cabinet often maintain or control data storage or data transfer systems.
Typically, administrators of a data storage or transfer systems contained within an electrical cabinet desire regular access to particular components housed within the cabinet. The administrators desire such access to increase their ability to monitor a system's functions and/or to exert control over the housed system.
When an electrical cabinet is assembled, components may be installed to provide administrators with access to monitor a system's functions and/or to exert control over the systems housed in such cabinet. However, current installation techniques are labor intensive, often including the attachment or machining of several parts, and therefore cost ineffective.
Also, the access provided to components within electrical cabinets is inconvenient for the type of regular access administrators of systems desire. Current mechanism fail to provide quick and easy regular access to particular stored components within electrical cabinets.